1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat exchange devices and more particularly to those of the radiator core type with edge cover or frame means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiator cores for cooling engine coolants are commonly made of relatively nonrigid, lightweight copper, steel and aluminum components.
In the past, engine fluid cooling cores for cooling water or other suitable coolants have been mounted rigidly with frame-like members for reinforcing purposes. In vehicles using hydraulic or transmission oil which is cooled by circulating through an implement fluid cooling core, such a cooling core has been mounted along with the engine fluid cooling core adjacent a cooling fan. Frame-like members are not generally needed for reinforcing the implement core since the implement core is usually constructed of relatively rigid steel components.
When implement and engine cooling cores are mounted adjacent each other a substantial mounting apparatus is required especially for the engine cooling core. This is so due to the need for reducing stress and strain on the substantially nonrigid engine cooling core. However, substantial mounting apparatus usually requires bulky components which are not easily removable when replacement or repair are required.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus for mounting an engine cooling core and an implement cooling core which limits stress and strain acting on both cores and which provides for relatively easy replacement of either core separately or both cores simultaneously when required for replacement or repair.